


i want the entire street out of town just so i can be alone with you

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 8, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Peter comes home to find Harley half asleep, studying for his test. He decides to correct that.Parkner Week Day 8: “Get some rest tall child” / cuddling / movie nights
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	i want the entire street out of town just so i can be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).



> More of my "Harley is younger than Peter" shenanigans. This has absolutely no plot.

It was about 3 AM on what was technically Monday morning when Peter finally came swinging into the tower after patrol. As a second semester senior who was already guaranteed a spot at MIT, he had started taking the idea of a curfew very loosely, which is why he definitely did not expect the light to still be on in Harley's room as he snuck past to go into his own room. 

He went into his room and changed into his pajamas before coming back out and gently knocking on the door. A muffled "come in" could be heard from inside as Peter pushed the door open. Inside he saw Harley seated at his desk, multiple textbooks and notebooks surrounding him. There were pencils, index cards, and highlighters strewn across the table and the only light in the room was coming from a small desk lamp. 

"Harls, it's three in the morning, we have school tomorrow, why are you still up?" Peter walked over, peering over Harley’s shoulder to see what he was looking at. 

Harley mumbled a response. "Could say the same to you." His eyes were drooping at it was clear he was exhausted.

Peter sat down on the bed in the center of the room and swiveled Harley’s chair to face him. "I have nothing to do tomorrow. You, on the other hand, have a gov test. You need to get some rest tall child." He smirked at the end of the statement.

Harley scowled at him, but the effect was ruined with how his eyes kept fluttering shut. "Who're ya calling child? You're only a few months older than me."

"And an entire grade up. Experience tells me that sleep is useful before a test."

Harley sighed. "But that's the whole point. I need to study."

"I bet you already have everything memorized. You'll be fine. What you need to do is sleep." Peter stressed the last word, holding out a hand for Harley to grab. "Come on."

Harley looked over his shoulder at all of the open books. "But-"

"No buts." Peter shook his head before getting up and beginning to pack away all of the books.

"Hey wait!" Harley scrambled to stop Peter, sorting out the books in his own way and setting them aside. "Fine, I'm going to bed."

"Good." Peter smiled and leaned in, pressing a light kiss to Harley’s cheek. "Now come on."

He flopped back on the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. Harley turned off the desk lamp and joined Peter in the bed. "I could have studied some more."

Peter smiled, curling into Harley's side, his head tucked into the blond's chest. "Studying or cuddling? I know what I'd choose."

Peter felt Harley smile as he tried to hide it in Peter’s curls. "How was patrol?"

"Why are you trying to make conversation?" Peter would have glared if he was in a position to meet Harley’s eyes. 

"I'm still stressed, need to calm down."

"And you think talking about patrol will help?" Peter couldn’t keep the incredulous tone out of his voice. 

Harley stalled. "I guess not. Tell me the good parts then."

"You really should sleep."

"Darlin, please?" Harley's voice was quiet in the dark room and Peter could never deny him, especially not for something this small. 

Peter began to tell him gentle stories of what had happened to him that day, his low voice a constant hum that calmed Harley’s nerves and slowed his ever racing brain. He kept an arm around Peter, looking up into the dark room. Eventually, he quit fighting to stay awake and listen to Peter’s stories, instead falling into a blissful sleep, his boyfriend beside him. 

Peter smiled as Harley’s heartbeat finally slowed. He had been a little worried about how much Harley was stressing himself, and to see him relaxed like this was a rare event. He trailed off, stopping his constant flow of stories. 

"Hmm?" Harley hummed at the stop. His eyes still closed, his mind still mostly in the land of Morpheus. 

"Shhh don't worry, just sleep." Peter looked up at Harley, pressing a quick peck to his lips.

Harley smiled, moving his head in what might be characterized as a nod if you squinted hard enough. Peter held back a laugh at how adorable his boyfriend looked, careful not to wake him up. The brunette closed his eyes and relaxed, his breathing growing even as he laid curled up next to Harley. Soon, they were both deep asleep, matching smiles on their faces. 

They both woke up the next morning, with their messy bed head and rumpled sheets, to the blaring sound of Harley’s alarm. He jolted up, a grumpy expression ready before he looked down to see Peter still curled up in his arms, looking bleary-eyed at him. Instead, he just smiled, gently shaking his boyfriend awake so they could get ready for the day. Maybe he would stay up for Peter to come home more often if it meant more nights ended with the other boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
